The note 2
by Alexandretta
Summary: I thought I could write some other stories still with the same message than my fic "The note". So here it is. I don't own anything about Almost human. I just have my imagination. I'm french so sorry by advance for my english.


When John and Dorian arrived at the crime scene, Valerie was already there.

"Hey Valerie, what do you have for me ?" Valerie couldn't help smiling hearing his allusion.

"Not so much. It's a typical hold-up.

-Come on. I know you can do better than that.

-There isn't…

-Stop it. Tell me what you think."

Touched by his trust, Valerie decided to explain what she understood.

"For me, those who have done this are amateurs.

-What make you think that ?

-Bank's ceiling is peppered with bullets.

-They shot in the air to scare the customers.

-Yes of course but statistically, hold-up specialists have a tendency to save ammunition in case they would need it if they would be pursued by the police. They don't feel useful to shoot a lot, they already know people are scared. No need to show off. Plus, by shooting a lot they demonstrate their own nervousness. Specialists are not nervous. So they are amateurs.

-See. I knew you could do it. Dorian can you check those bullets please ? If they're amateurs, it won't take long for us to find them.

-I'm on it.

-I'll call Maldonado.

-Thanks Val."

Valerie put her hand in the inside pocket of her jacket to take her phone. As she turned around, John saw a paper falling from her pocket. He knelt down to grab it. He immediately recognised the note he had given to her few weeks ago. He smiled.

"_She keeps it with her._" He thought with a goofy smile on his lips. He wondered what he should do. Give it back right away ? But he wouldn't embarrass her as they are surrounded by colleagues and MX. Anyway, she would be embarrassed. But "_if she keeps it with her, it means something._" Automatically, his free hand went to the back pocket of his pants and he felt the energy chew in it. He's well placed to know what it means since, he always have the chew with him. "_So it looks like, she thinks about you too John. Maybe it's time to do something about that. We've been dancing around each other for enough time now._" Even if his experience incites him to be careful, he could attest that Valerie Stahl was a unique, a remarkable and smart person, someone you can trust, beautiful and with some character. He looked up and saw Valerie still with her phone. Then his eyes went back to the paper. This simple paper where it can be red "You never stop surprising me. Good job Valerie. Keep on. John". It was different. It has begun to have its folds worn out as if it was often folded and unfolded. When he saw Valerie coming back, he put the paper into his jacket and went to see Dorian.

The day was ending. Few people are still in the precinct. John is among them. He's sat at his desk with the note in front of him. He can see Valerie who is putting away her files. She got up, grabbed her jacket. Her eyes remained on John. Without thinking, she raised her hand to feel the note in her pocket. She smiled feeling the paper between her fingers. John smiled and he slid the original one under a file because he knows she will come to tell him good night.

"You're done ?" he asked her when she was next to him.

"Yes. You ?

-In a moment. Quiet day. I think we should call Guiness : within six hours, we found those amateurs.

-Yes. It almost takes more time for the report. Do you need some help ?

-No, thanks. I won't be long."

It seemed to John there was deception in her face.

"So, see you tomorrow.

-See you tomorrow, Val."

As she was walking away, she stopped and turned to him smiling.

"What ?

-Nothing." She took few steps before to turn around again.

"I like it when you call me Val." They looked at each other then Valerie left the room. John was more convinced than ever he did the right thing.

When Valerie came in her apartment, she took her jacket off without forgetting to grab the note as she does it everyday. When she looked at it, she could see it was different, like new. She opened it. The message was once again as very short as the first one : "I'll wait for you at the Japanese restaurant 'The awakening of the senses' at 8, tonight. See you soon."

FIN


End file.
